


Charlie Charlie, Are You There?

by EncyclopediaOfWeirdness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4974250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness/pseuds/EncyclopediaOfWeirdness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those crazy internet memes! They're just works of fiction and could never possibly come true! Or so several high school teens thought. That was before the Winchesters showed up at their door when one of the teens wound up dead after testing Charlie's limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie Charlie, Are You There?

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a starter I wrote for a roleplay but nothing ever came of it. So, I decided to make it into a short story instead!  
> This was also written shortly after season ten ended and it's my version of what happened afterward.

Argos, Indiana

  
All but the lamp posts shone brightly in the heart of suburbia. And only one house on the corner of Rockinghorse Court and Ridge River Way had their lights still shining in the darkest of the night. A quarter past one in the morning and the two-story house was silent. Three friends gathered around the spacious kitchen table. In a fit of giggles, Derek, a high school sophomore had set up the popular challenge that he had seen posted on Facebook earlier that week. A pristine piece of notebook paper had been placed at the end of the table. It was separated into four equal quadrants:

  No | Yes

Yes | No

  
Derek rested one of the two pencils vertically on one of the bold-faced lines that filtered the four boxes.

“We shouldn’t be doing this.” A friend to his left chimed with concern.

“Don’t be such a wuss, Alan.” Derek retorted and continued to steadily place the sharpened pencils in place.

Alan was fearful of the consequences that could happen just by innocently playing this game. He wasn’t too keen on the idea in the first place. At first he thought Derek and Travis were kidding and went along with them just out of peer pressure. “No, really.” He added. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

“You worry too much man. Nothing’s going to happen.” Travis mentioned, patting Alan on the back. “We’re just messin’ around. This stuff isn’t real!” A chuckle escaped his lips as he attempted a confident smile towards Alan. “Come on, man.”

  
“Alright! Here goes.” Derek drew in a deep breath as he exchanged glances with his two best friends. Alan stood next to Derek with nothing but a deep pit in his stomach while Travis encouraged Derek to continue with the summons. Acknowledging Travis’ signal, Derek narrowed his sights on the top pencil and recited, “Charlie, Charlie." He paused, adding to the mystery. "Are you there?” A laugh was exchanged from the two dare devil high-schoolers soon after.

  
The house was still. The pencils showed no signs of movement, not even in the slightest tilt. “You see. I told you nothing would happen.” Travis remarked, pointing to the untouched writing tools. A brief pause fled between the friends. Alan’s attention shifted immediately to the resting pencil. He could have sworn that it flinched from the corner of his eye. Diverting his full attention to it, the stick of graphite began to spin in a counter-clockwise rotation. A shock of horror was now plastered across his face. Derek and Travis noticed Alan’s short changed expression and looked in time to see the yellow pencil fling across the room. Once the pencil hit the floor, the lights flickered insistently.

“Oh shit!” Derek exclaimed in a panic.

“Let’s get out of here!” Travis screeched and ran for the backdoor. Before his hand graced the knob, the locks had been switched and all the doors were bolted shut with pressure. Whatever was happening, it wasn’t going to let these boys leave unscathed. “I can’t open the door!” He continued to pull on the doorknob in frustration and panic. There was no use. The door wasn’t going to budge.

  
Derek was silent, his hands were shaking and soon his body would convulse to a slow rhythm. “Derek, you alright?” Alan asked with innocence as he studied his friend’s behavior. Derek then collapsed to the wooden floor. His eyes were wide open with a glossed layer over his dilated pupils. “Derek!” Alan and Travis fled to their friend’s side. “Call 911!” Alan shouted and rested Derek’s head upon his lap. Travis then rushed to the phone nearby and attempted to call the emergency landline. Mid ring, a loud static shot through the speakers to his ear. That very moment the phone cut out.

“Stay with me, man!” Alan tapped his friend’s cheek, hoping to bring him back to reality. It was then Derek gasped for air, his veins now protruding from his thick skin. It was as if a dark poison had infiltrated his bloodstream and slowly paralyzed him as it highlighted upward, crawling up to his heart. Hanging up the landline, Travis grabbed his cell phone and began to dial the emergency respondents once more. This time he was able to get through but unfortunately it was too late. Derek had died in Alan’s embrace. Once Travis rejoined his friends, Alan only confirmed the devastating news with a sorrowful look. The locks were released and everything returned to the way it was. The boys remained still as they grieved over their friend.

 

Lebanon, Kansas

 

Days strewn by and the boys had yet to solve a case that didn’t involve the looming Darkness. One problem at a time, they repeated in verse. This time- their endless research was leading to a dead end. Countless days have been spent pouring over ancient texts and studying the Bible. Staying cooped up for this long was practically driving Sam mad. If he was beginning to feel this way, he could only imagine what his brother was feeling.

 

Filtering his search online, the youngest Winchester narrowed in on particular article that seemed to be up their alley. It wasn’t necessarily on the impending biblical invasion but that was currently leading them nowhere. Maybe it will do them some good to set out on the road, stretch their legs and try to regain their focus. Reading through the article, the more it sounded like something the Winchesters could handle. It was half a day’s drive to Argo, Indiana- perfect for a little Winchester vacation, granted it was a break from the ominous Darkness mess. Jotting down the address, Sam slammed his laptop shut and placed in it his bag before leaving it on the table.

  
Back in his room, Sam began to pack a few spare clothes, his cheap suit, fake badges and a few other accessories for the short trip. He figured Dean was still sleeping and that he’d wake him in a few. There was no rush and after everything, he could certainly use some well deserved rest.


End file.
